Dielectric barrier plasma discharges are used for numerous applications. DE 195 32 105 C2 discloses treating, for example activating or cleaning, the surface of three-dimensional workpieces. By virtue of a so-called barrier discharge, it is possible to reduce a layer of oil to minimum quantities of oil per unit length. It is essential here, however, that uniform treatment of the surface takes place. For this, a homogeneous formation or the plasma is required, wherein the idea consists in that the plasma discharges take place in thin filaments which are spaced apart from one another. This is problematic in the case of surfaces with an irregular three-dimensional shape. Therefore, DE 195 32 105 C2 provides for a negative form with the dielectric to be formed by the surface of the workpiece, which negative form therefore consists of a shapeable, for example pressable or deep-drawable plastic. Provision is also made here for an intermediate layer to be used, with the result that the dielectric can be shaped with the intermediate layer directly on the surface of the workpiece. The intermediate layer is then removed in order to ensure an interspace between the dielectric and the electrode, in which the plasma can form. On its side facing away from the surface to be treated, the dielectric is coated with a conductive material, to which the required high voltage in the form of an AC voltage can be supplied.
DE 10 2007 030 915 A1 discloses forming hollow fibers from a dielectric material, which hollow fibers are provided with a metallically conductive coating in the interior of said hollow fibers, with the result that the hollow fibers form a dielectric with an inner shielded electrode which, together with the surface acting as mating electrode of a conductive body, can form a plasma field. In this case, provision is also made for a fabric to be formed with hollow fibers which can be laid flat onto an irregular surface, in particular surface of the skin of a human body. This results in the advantage of an electrode arrangement which can be matched to the irregular topology of the surface of the skin for performing a plasma treatment. However, one disadvantage with this consists in the high manufacturing complexity for the formation of the hollow fibers forming the fabric, which hollow fibers are intended to have a flexible electrode in their cavity in order no ensure the flexibility of the electrode fabric required for matching to the surface of the skin.